Losing my Religion
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Modern AU. Elizabeth strays away from her Father's Path after falling for the older and worn Booker DeWitt, once he finds out, to what lengths will Comstock go to do 'save' his daughter from the False Shepard? BookerxElizabeth and other pairings


**So I'm trying again at Bioshock Fan Fiction, I was going to continue 'The False Shepard and the Lamb', but it just wasn't working for me. So I hope everyone likes this, I thought there was a lack of Modern Bioshock stories, though 'First Love' is a pretty good High School fic. I hope you all like it.**

**EDIT: I fixed the mistakes I could find and changed a few things, sorry about the original poor quality**

The car stopped in front of the school, the sound of the parking brake being applied made her tense, knowing her Father wanted to have a conversation. She grabbed her book bag and attempted a quick get away, but the door locked as soon as her fingertips touched the handle. "Elizabeth, we need to have a talk," Her Father spoke. She did her best not to groan and slump in her seat while freedom from her Father was on the other side of the door. "There are some rumors around the church that you have been straying away from the Lord Elizabeth. Things about you sneaking out to drink with your friends and listening to Satanic music…and even worst of all…_pre-marital encounters_ with _older men_." Elizabeth sighed as she looked out the window. "Elizabeth, I'm only going to ask you this once and please do not lie to me...are any of these rumors true?"

She tucked a raven lock behind her ear, "They're not true Father. May I go now?"

"You do understand what these rumors can mean? You are the Pastor's daughter and if you are straying away from the Lord…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry if someone is trying to ruin your perfectly clean image Father, but they're lying." She unlocked the car door and got out, ignoring the fact that she stepped into a puddle.

Her jaw clenched when he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving, "Don't disrespect me child."

"I am not disrespecting you Father, I haven't before and I am not now," Elizabeth spoke, his grip finally loosened and she pulled away. "Goodbye Father." She shut the door and quickly walked up the path to the school. Elizabeth grasped her aching wrist, she covered it up with the sleeve of her uniform. Going to a Christian girl's school, she was required to wear the standard white dress shirt, tie, skirt, knee high blue socks that matched her skirt and the ribbon tying her loose pony tail. The only thing she wore out of the approved dress code was a chain necklace that went around her neck, a bird on the pendant that rested just below her neck. It slapped against her chest as she walked into the school. Walking into the main hall, she saw her Eleanor waiting for her by the office, "Morning Eleanor."

The younger girl smiled, "Morning Liz." Elizabeth didn't know why, but Eleanor's accent always made her a perk up. Though when Eleanor got a closer look at her friend, she smile faded, "You doing okay? You seem a little bit more down than usual." The smile soon returned, "It's because you haven't talked to Mr. DeWitt today isn't it?"

Elizabeth lit up like a Christmas tree, "Don't say his name too loudly, you know he hates it when we call him that."

"I don't know, it sounds pretty sexy to me," Eleanor grinned. "When he's going down on you, is that what you call him?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked to her locker, Eleanor close behind her, "You have such a dirty mouth Eleanor."

"It's because I've been visiting my Father again," She said, "He lost his filter working with people down at the docks. Mother isn't very happy that I've been seeing him though."

"Probably because you have an unnatural attraction towards your Father," Elizabeth said, stopping before her locker and easily entering the combination.

Eleanor scoffed, "So you're telling me I'm weird because I said my Father was handsome _once_, but you _sleeping_ with a _28_ year old man is normal?"

Panic struck her face as she looked around, hoping no one heard her, "Eleanor, please, don't yell it. I'm 18 and Booker is 28, it's only ten years and he's not my Father. My Father and I have never shared a bed on more than one occasion."

"So I have an unnatural relationship with my Father, at least I'm pure," She retorted. Elizabeth gave her a look before Eleanor smiled, "I knew I wouldn't be able to get that past you. Does your Father know that you're distancing yourself from religion?"

"He knows something about it, but I'm not going away from religion entirely Eleanor," Elizabeth placed a few books into her bag, "Sometimes it just seems like my Father thinks he can talk to the Lord himself and I think he would be the last person that He would speak to. Booker has a better chance of speaking with the Lord than my Father."

Eleanor giggled, "Yeah that would be a little funny. Are we still skipping 3rd and 4th to see your boyfriend? I want to see if Booker will let me hold his Hand Cannon again."

"The last time you did, you nearly dropped it," Elizabeth relocked her locker, "Why not use Jack's? He has the same one as Booker."

"Because I'm too busy with his _other_ hand cannon," Eleanor smiled sinfully.

Elizabeth walked to their first class, "And you were saying _I'm_ not the one who is 'pure'." Their first two classes flew by fast, conversations about Booker were kept to a minimum, though her mind remained on the 28 year old. She remembered when she met him right after her 18th birthday when she went to the local supermarket. He had stopped some guys from hassling her while she bought her lunch and she immediately connected to him after 5 minutes of talking to him. Booker had just come back from the War and was met with stigmatization from some and divorce papers from his wife, not to mention what he had to do overseas had affected him more than he led on. The more time she spent with Booker, the more he had opened her eyes to the world. The bell signifying second period was over went off and Elizabeth couldn't get out of her seat fast enough. Eleanor easily kept up with her as they walked to the back of the school. Elizabeth checked if the coast was clear before they went out the backdoor. The only place the door led them was a small closed off section where the school dumped their trash in the dumpster against chain linked fence. Elizabeth pulled the dumpster back to reveal a hole in the fence which they both stepped through before pulling it back against the fence. It was a short walk through the trees which Eleanor couldn't help but be a little freaked out by the kids there to do God knows what. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice the looks as they passed by and smiled when they made it to New Eden Square. They stopped off at the convenience to pick up a couple drinks before going to the Apollo Square Apartments across the street from New Eden. They weren't the nicest apartments in Columbia, but it was the place Booker called home. Knocking on Apartment 2B, they waited for a moment before the door pulled open, revealing the very indecent Booker DeWitt. He was at least a head taller than both of them, his dark brown hair a mess, he most likely had just woken up. The stubble on his face made him look older than his actual age, but his very well taken care of body told a different story. The only things he wore were a pair of boxers and his dog tags. Eleanor smiled as she stepped into the apartment, "Well hello Mr. DeWitt."

"It's Booker," He corrected her, his voice showing obvious signs of his lack of sleep. He smiled when Elizabeth stepped before him, he held her chin between his fore finger and thumb before giving her a small kiss, "Good morning lovely."

"It's almost 11'o clock Booker," She said as she walked into the apartment, breathing in the heavenly scent of his apartment, a mix between leather and freshly cut pine. "What time did you get to bed last night?"

He rubbed his eyes as he shut the door, "I don't know, I was out on surveillance last night and I crashed as soon as I got home."

"Well put on some clothes dear, Eleanor doesn't need any fuel for her perverted fire." Elizabeth saw the messy table in front of the couch and began to clean, taking the dirty dishes to the surprisingly empty sink. He just simply shook his head at her as he walked to his bedroom.

Eleanor took a sip of her drink, "You don't have to make him get dressed on my account Liz. If Jack was in his boxers, I would be happy to show him off."

"Yeah and if your Father was in his boxers, you would do the same thing," Elizabeth muttered. She sighed at the sight of the empty bottles on his table, but grabbed them anyways and put them next to the sink. Booker finally came out of his bedroom, he wore black slacks with a white dress shirt, a dark vest and a loose red tie around his neck.

Booker groaned, "Elizabeth, what have I told you about cleaning my place?"

"I wouldn't clean if it wasn't such a mess," She reminded him. Booker grabbed a beer from the fridge, but Elizabeth grabbed it from him as he passed by, "It's not even past noon Booker." Elizabeth put the beer back in the fridge, Booker sat down on the couch.

Eleanor rested her feet on his knee, "Someone is a little whipped."

"Says the one with Daddy issues," Booker pushed her feet off of his knee and turned on the TV. He rolled his eyes at the new Sander Cohen ad for some new art gallery in the Fort Frolic district, the man never seemed to figure out he had fallen out of the spotlight years ago. After a couple moments he noticed Eleanor looking at him, he returned the look and saw her eyes go from his down to his vest. "What?"

He saw the way her eyes sparkled, "Can I see it again?"

Booker reached into his vest and pulled out the large revolver, "This?" She nodded. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you almost dropped it last time…plus this shouldn't be held by 17 year old girls who still happily share a bed with their Father," Booker said, placing the gun back in his holster under his vest. "Ask that boyfriend of yours if you could hold his."

"His isn't the model with the 11 rounds or the awesome detailing done to it," Eleanor said. "I'm safe with guns, my Father has taught me a little."

Elizabeth sat down next to Booker, "The only type of gun that your Father has let you touch is a Rivet gun and you couldn't even lift that up. Jack won't even let you touch his after he found out what you did with Booker's."

"You know, you have a big mouth for someone who wants me to cover for them," Eleanor pointed out.

Booker raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth glared at her friend, "I haven't asked him yet."

"Asked me what?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, trying to think of some way to get out of this, but not finding anyway. Unknown to Elizabeth, the way she bit her lip decreased the blood in his brain. She could basically ask anything and he would just nod, thinking about her body against his. "Well…I was thinking since we have a three day weekend and we've been together for a while now...Eleanor was going to cover for me so I could possibly stay the night here with you, if that's alright with you." She noticed his gaze and raised his chin so his eyes would meet hers, "Booker, did you hear what I said?"

"Uh yeah, yep, sounds good to me," He quickly replied.

She smiled, "Good, so I'll bring my stuff over here around 7, is that okay?"

The images of Elizabeth underneath her school girl uniform left his mind, "Wait, for what?"

Elizabeth groaned and rested her head against the couch, "You weren't even listening. I was asking if it would be fine if I stayed the night here with you while Eleanor covered for me."

"You want to stay the night here? With me?" Booker asked, she gave him a slow nod, not understanding the problem. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, do you not want to?" Elizabeth asked.

He shook his head, "It's not that, I'm just making sure. How about we go grab some food?"

Eleanor jumped up from the couch, "Oh thank the Lord, I'm so hungry."

* * *

Elizabeth nibbled on her fries as Booker and Eleanor ate their burgers as if they hadn't seen food in ages. She noticed that he paused for a minute as she was mid-bite. Being polite, she covered her mouth as she spoke, "What's wrong?"

He put his burger down and wiped his mouth, mostly for her benefit, "What's that on your pinkie?"

Elizabeth held up her hand, a metal thimble over her half missing pinkie, "Oh, it's just a thimble, it's the style in Paris now."

"Whatever makes you happy I guess," Booker returned to his burger as she smiled, he was the only man in her life that would say that to her. Earlier this school year, she would have never believed that she would stray this far from her beliefs for a man like Booker DeWitt, but she had and she was glad for his presence in her life. Booker never judged her immoral thoughts, never told her to pray when she envied those who had relationships and he never looked at her as a harlot after he had deflowered her. If her Father knew about Booker, she wouldn't be allowed out of his sight until she was 30. It would be even worse if he found out about Booker's lack of religious guidance. In between the War and his divorce, Booker lost his faith. Elizabeth hated that it had become a typical topic of discussion between them, the more they talked about it, the more annoyed he became and the distance between her and the Lord increased.

"Liz, come on!" She was pulled under the table by Eleanor, finally coming out of her thoughts. Before she could say anything, Eleanor placed a hand over her mouth. A pair of legs stopped before the opening of the booth they sat in.

"Booker DeWitt," The man stressed every syllable.

"Preacher Witting, what can I do for you today?" Elizabeth's eyes widened, Witting was basically her Father's second hand man. Booker seemed to relax in his seat, his leg resting on the other side of the booth.

The older man cleared his throat, "Have you thought more about coming to service this Sunday? Your Commander, Mr. Slate, has agreed and we would love it if another ex-enlisted would join us. God can absolve you of your sins if you let him into your life Mr. DeWitt."

"With all due respect Preacher Witting, religion isn't really my thing. While you may believe what you believe, I just don't believe there is a man in the sky watching every single sin I commit," Booker replied, trying his best not to get personal about it.

He nodded and took a breath, "Okay Mr. DeWitt, but if you change your mind, we will accept you. Father Comstock can help you…even with Anna." Booker nearly flipped over the table as he got up from his seat and entered the Preacher's personal space.

"If you _ever_ speak her name again," Booker poked his finger into his chest, definitely leaving a minor bruise, "I…" He held back his anger the best he could. "Do not ever say her name to me again, you got it?" The man worriedly nodded and sped off. The girls got out from under the table as Booker threw a couple bills on the table from his wallet. "Let's go." Eleanor was about to speak, but the look on his face clearly showed that he wasn't going to answer any questions.

* * *

Elizabeth gathered the last of her things and walked down the stairs, her Father sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He looked up from his paper and set it down beside him, "Elizabeth, where are you going darling?"

"I'm going over to Eleanor's house Father, it's a three day weekend and I'm going to go over a few Bible passages with her," Her conscience seemed to not affect her as much as it did when she started lying to her Father. "Then we're going to the Mall in the morning to go get some books from the Christian Bookstore." Elizabeth's heart began to go sporadic when he stood up and walked over to her. She couldn't be this bad at lying to her Father, she had gotten away with a lot more than this before.

"Make sure you read the Gospel of Luke darling," He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Specifically the Prodigal Son." Elizabeth held her own as he stared into her eyes, waiting for any glimpse of shame or deceit.

Elizabeth didn't let him make her falter, "Of course Father. I'll see you tomorrow."

His hand didn't let her go when she tried to leave, "Child…have you heard of the man _Booker_ _DeWitt_ before?" Her hand tightened around her bag, but she shook her head. "He is a man that has done horrible things in the War and now lives in our town. We have tried to convert him to the church, but he got into an argument with Preacher Witting this afternoon, further proving he is a dangerous man. Don't let this man lead you astray Elizabeth, the last thing our town needs is this _atheist_ putting bad thoughts into your head."

"I will Father…but if you don't mind me asking…what if I tried converting him?" Elizabeth asked. "I've wanted a challenge like this to test my faith and what better than to try to help Mr. DeWitt?"

Comstock shook his head, "No my child, you must stay away from the False Shepard Booker DeWitt, he is here to lead my people…and my Lamb, astray. Do you understand Elizabeth?"

"Yes Father. Good night," Elizabeth left as quickly as she could, frowning when she got out on the porch to see the dark downpour of rain. Pulling out her umbrella, she nearly jumped 10 feet when the thunder rattled the night. There was no going back or her Father would ask too many questions and maybe even worse, drive her to Eleanor's. With the storm, the streets were nearly barren and if there was anyone, they didn't recognize her with the umbrella blocking her face. Finally making it over to the Apollo Square Apartments, she knocked softly on his door. Waiting for him, she shook her umbrella of the excess water and tied it up. He opened the door, her nose scrunched at the smell of alcohol on him. Booker moved to the side and she walked in, fighting the urge to roll her eyes when she saw it was dirty as when she first walked in this morning. Elizabeth brought her things to his room, setting them down beside the empty nightstand. Her cheeks lit up in a blush when she looked at the bed, remembering her first time.

"Are you hungry?" She look towards the door to see Booker. She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"You've been drinking…"

"It's been a rough day and I just wanted a few drinks," His voice stayed calm, not wanting his anger from earlier to be used towards her. "I didn't drink that much."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands for a moment, "Who is she Booker? The girl that Preacher Witting was talking about?" He clenched his hands. "…I just want to know why you became so angry."

"I don't want to talk about her Elizabeth," He replied.

"Will there ever be a time where we can talk about it?"

Booker nodded, "Just not now…"

She crossed the room to him and placed her hand on his chest, "Fine...but I just want you to know that I will always be here for you Booker." Elizabeth leaned up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You finally have me to yourself for the night and it's a pretty bad storm out there, so we have nowhere to go. What do you want to do?"

Booker undid the ribbon in her hair, "What do you think I want to do?"

* * *

The patter of the rain against the roof kept her entertained as she attempted to find sleep. Booker's calm breathing was the only other noise in the room, she smiled up at his sleeping face. She moved her naked body closer to his, the blanket they shared rested on her lower back, but Booker was the only warmth she needed. She stared at her partially missing finger, Booker didn't like it when she wore the thimble when they were _together_. Her face lit up just thinking about them being connected the way they were only a half an hour ago. The thimble was the last thing he had taken off of her and kissed the small nub, it was the most romantic thing she saw him do. Booker didn't care about her biggest flaw, he accepted every part of her. A loud rumble of thunder over powered the rain and a close strike of lightning lit up the night. Booker's arm went tightly around her as he shot up, his gun in his other hand. She saw his wild eyes, his chest barely being able to contain his lungs and his heart. Elizabeth cupped his cheek and he looked at her, "Everything is fine…it was just the thunder." He didn't seem to calm down as he looked around the room. She slowly reached for his gun and finally grasped it. "You're in Columbia Booker, no one here is going to hurt you." Elizabeth pulled it from his hand and set it on the empty nightstand. She brought his head to her chest as she laid back down on the bed, her hand softly stroking his head, "Just go back to sleep." He slowly calmed down, but she could tell he wasn't going to fall asleep for a while. "Do you want to talk about it Booker?"

"I was back in the War…" His voice was rough, "I was behind enemy lines and I was surrounded by at least 10 of their ground troopers, a couple snipers on me…then that loud anti air craft gun. It still rings my ears, but it was the only reason I'm still alive now." Booker's hand rested on her stomach, his thumb gently stroking the skin. "I made every shot count, used one of the trooper's bodies for cover against the snipers. I ran for a day back to camp, starving, dehydrated and a couple bullet holes."

Elizabeth nuzzled against his head, "You're a brave man Booker DeWitt."

"That's one word I wouldn't describe myself with," He said against her skin, kissing it lightly. "If you saw what I did, you would understand why so many people are disgusted by me. I have blood on my hands that I can never wash off…"

"You didn't have a choice Booker," She tried to convince him. "It was either you or them. I hate to say it…but I'm glad it was you."

His rough stubble tickled her stomach as he continued to kiss her, "I'm glad it was me too or I wouldn't have found you…would you mind if we dropped the subject?" She softly shook her head as he reached the underside of her breast. His hand went down to the apex of her thighs, "How about we…"

"I'm still a little sore," She told him. "But I wouldn't mind some of that attention up here." Booker pulled himself up so that he was face to face with her and they shared a small kiss, "I…I-uh…I love you Booker."

"I love you too Elizabeth."

**-SDB**


End file.
